Plotholes
by Aerohead
Summary: The Marauders must help their doubles get back to their own Hogwarts before they're stuck with them forever. MWPP, JPLE, SBRL, OCOC (can't say I didn't warn you)


Title: Plotholes

Author: Aerohead

Email: in my profile

Website: In my profile

Pairing: OC/OC, James/Lily, Sirius/Remus

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer/Dedication: JK Rowling has created a wonderful universe which I am now destroying. Also, Phoenix belongs to my friend F-kun, who is the best in the world, and has helped me with most of my insanity.

Warning: Homosexual characters that are very much at ease with their sexuality, very random happenings, and the weird imagination of a sixteen-year-old

Genre: Humor, Action/Adventure

Summary: Four seventh-year students from an alternate world fall into the Marauders Seventh Year and need to find a way back home before it's too late.

Author's Notes: This was written because I needed to get away from my normal fandom, Wicked. So…this is based off of my old RPG, "Entwined Destinies", which took place during what would be Harry's seventh year, but it was, instead, the seventh year of Sally Weatherby, his female counterpart from an Alternate Universe. And I was just really bored today, so…here you go. The most random fanfic in the world. Also, this would be taking place in October of 1979 or so.

Chapter One: A Potions Error.

The room, for the most part, was silent. A solitary figure stood in the center. He was pale and scrawny, with large brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. He looked around the room, holding a large book to his chest, before he sighed. He checked the watch he was wearing, before He sucked in a breath as he lifted up the book and dropped it with a resounding BANG against the wooden floor.

The three remaining, unkempt beds in the room started to shake as their inhabitants started to come out of their nightlong hibernations. One hand groped for a pair of glasses, while one of the other three boys stretched like a cat, before turning his head to glare at the boy who had dropped the book. He pushed a few short strands of dark hair out of his equally dark eyes as he got up. "Phoenix, was that really necessary?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

Phoenix stooped down to pick up the book. "Yes, it was." He said as he stood. "It's nearly eight o'clock. We're going to be late for Potions. Again." He added, as he put the book down next to his bed. The dark-haired boy let his weight fall onto his arm and he collapsed back into bed.

"Just five more minutes, _mother_. Gods, my mother wasn't even this pushy." He muttered. Phoenix walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets off the bed, revealing the other boy in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Up, Rigel, now." Said Phoenix. Rigel buried his head into his pillow, muttering nonsense into it. He finally pulled himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"No, but it's a start."

Rigel groaned as he stepped on the floor. "It's freezing in here!" he said as he walked over toward his dresser slowly.

"Well, someone was supposed to stoke the fire last night but instead fell asleep pretending to study." Said the other dark haired boy as he put on his glasses and got up.

"Shut up, Edward." Rigel said easily, throwing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at the muggle-born. "At least I didn't get my girlfriend pregnant."

Edward's ears went pink, and he frowned to hide it as he got dressed. "At least I have a girlfriend, Firebrick." He said good-naturedly.

"I'd rather not be tied down with a member of the fairer sex like the rest of my friends seem to want to be." Rigel said as he got dressed.

Phoenix frowned from his position behind Rigel, but no one caught it.

Edward ran a hand through his unruly hair as he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized his appearance. "I look the fatherly type, don't I?"

"About as much as I do." Rigel commented as he went over to Phoenix. He sat down next to the smaller boy, and growled as he ran his hands through the other boy's hair. "Can't you do anything about this?" He asked.

"No." Phoenix said, pulling away from Rigel. Rigel's brows furrowed as he mentally counted the members of their small band.

"Has anyone seen Cardon?" he asked. Phoenix looked at the last bed.

"He couldn't have gotten up before me." He said. "None of you lot ever do."

"Well, he's not here, is he?" Rigel said, getting frustrated. He got up, pulling Phoenix with him. "And I'm starving. Maybe Cardon had a good thing going for him by going and eating before class."

Phoenix's eyes grew wide. "Rigel, we don't have enough time to eat before class!" He said. Rigel smirked, and let go of Phoenix. He wrapped an arm around Edward, who seemed to be lost in his own little world.

"Do you think we have enough time before Potions to eat?" he asked his best friend. Edward looked surprised, before he saw the distraught look on Phoenix's face. He mirrored Rigel's smile perfectly, and nodded.

"I think we have a good two or three minutes to spare, don't you, Phoenix?" he asked casually.

"And we can always find Jacobin on the way to Potions, since he does have that class with us." Rigel put in. Edward's smirk grew.

"Oh, and of course it's Verrill's birthday. We really should wish him a good one; he's your cousin, isn't he, Rigel?" he asked.

Rigel nodded, and tugged on Edward's arm, ignoring the deadly glare Phoenix was sending them. "Come now, Edward, we really have a lot to get done before Potions." He said.

They started out the door, Phoenix close behind. As they went down the stairs, they were met with a red-faced and red-haired young woman who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"There you three are! I've missed breakfast because of you!" she fumed.

Edward untangled himself from Rigel and walked over to the woman, suddenly apologetic. Phoenix quickly took Edward's place next to Rigel as he saw the other boy's eyebrow twitch.

"Devon, I'm really sorry. We just slept in accidentally."

"And could you really have eaten breakfast in your condition?" Rigel asked, his voice smooth.

Devon glared at him, before turning her full attention to Edward. "Well, we can't be late for Potions, or we'll be in a huge amount of trouble. And you can't be in any more trouble until after school lets out, Edward Weatherby, or so help me God I will smite you!"

"She can do that?" Rigel asked Phoenix, who shrugged.

"I can do whatever I want, Firebrick." Devon hissed as she started to pull Edward out of the Common Room and down towards the dungeons.

Phoenix watched Rigel closely as they walked toward Potions. It was a well-known fact that the rivalry between Devon Richards and Edward Weatherby was only outdone by the rivalry between Devon Richards and Rigel Firebrick _over_ Edward Weatherby. Phoenix started to slow his pace as they approached the Potions classroom. "Will you work with me in Potions?" he asked, grabbing onto Rigel's arm.

"I…but what about…?" Rigel turned to Phoenix, and sighed as he turned away from the look he was getting. "Sure, why not?" He said, smiling quickly at Phoenix.

Once they reached the Potions room, Phoenix tugged Rigel into a seat near the front, while Devon and Edward sat near the back. The professor put the directions onto the board, and Phoenix took the directions down as Rigel went up to get the ingredients. He met Edward up at the front desk, and they snickered to each other.

"So, what's Devon upset about this morning?" Rigel asked curiously.

Edward shrugged. "Who knows? But why aren't you working with us?"

Rigel turned to look at Phoenix, who was still taking down notes. "He seems kind of out of it…I mean, more than usual." Rigel said.

"Well, you'd know."

"Boys, this is a classroom, not the Great Hall. Please at least attempt to pretend to work." The professor said, shooing them away from the front table.

"Good luck." Edward muttered to Rigel, bumping shoulders with his best friend as Rigel sat down next to Phoenix.

"So, did the two of you have a nice, meaningful talk while gathering Potions ingredients?" Phoenix asked.

Rigel laughed, but Phoenix just stared at him. The laughter died down, and Rigel blushed. "Right…potion…got you." He mumbled. Phoenix shook his head, a small smile forming, as he started to work on the potion. "Do you need help?" Rigel asked. Phoenix looked over at the other boy. He had his head in his hands on the table as he watched Phoenix work on the potion. Phoenix shrugged and moved over, and Rigel smiled as he picked his head up. "So, what am I doing?" he asked.

"Add this root here to the potion and stir three times." Phoenix read. Rigel did as he was told, and started to stir the potion. "You're stirring too fast." Phoenix said.

"Oh…" said Rigel bashfully. Phoenix shook his head and grasped Rigel's hand as he walked behind the other boy.

"Here, stir like this." He said, slowly leading Rigel in the stirring.

"Uh…Phoenix?" he asked quietly.

"What, Rigel?" Phoenix asked, his mind elsewhere.

"We just stirred this thing six times….is that a bad thing?" Phoenix let go of Rigel's hand and stared at the potion as it turned dark purple and started to bubble.

"YES!" Phoenix screamed. The professor came over and saw the bubbling concoction. He started to yell for students to leave, but Edward ran over to Rigel and Phoenix, trying to pull them out of the room, but both were too fascinated by the ugly creation they had made. As the professor closed the door on them, the cauldron exploded…

"So, what do you guys want to do tonight?" Sirius asked as he and his three companions made their way into the Forbidden Forest for their latest Care of Magical Creatures lesson. James shrugged, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

"I have Quidditch tonight." He said. "From after supper until nine."

"Damn…why is it that every time we want to do something fun, Quidditch gets in the way?" Sirius said, his voice joking.

Remus sighed from his place behind the other two. "At least James does something besides planning jokes to pull on Snape." He pointed out. Sirius faked a hurt expression.

"Really, those tricks are brilliant. Even you have to admit that, Remus."

"I admit nothing." Remus answered. Sirius laughed, shaking his head.

The peacefulness was broken when what sounded like hundred upon thousands of tree branches breaking. The boys stopped, and Peter peered into the woods.

"I think it was just a bird." He said nervously.

"Yeah, an elephantine bird." Said Sirius as he stared over Peter at the place where the ruckus had been.

"Well, let's go see what it is, then." James said, walking towards the sound. He stopped when he reached it, his mouth hanging open. "Or it could be flying humans."

"Owe…" groaned Edward as he tried to pull himself out from under Rigel. "You aren't exactly the lightest thing in the world, Rigel." He said.

"Are you okay, Phoenix?" Rigel asked, ignoring Edward's comment.

"I'm fine." Phoenix said, getting off of Rigel and helping him up. "This looks like the Forbidden Forest." He said as he looked around.

"So…why are we in the Forbidden Forest?" Rigel asked.

"Um…guys…" Edward said.

"Not now, Ed, we're contemplating the laws of physics!" Rigel said, waving a hand at Edward. Edward grabbed his hand and pulled him around, pointing at the unruly-haired boy with glasses that was staring at him.

"I think _that_ should be proof enough, don't you think?" Edward demanded. Three more boys came over as Phoenix turned and looked over Rigel's shoulder. One boy was tall and broad with long black hair, while another was small and sandy haired. The fourth was about the same height as the first, with brown hair and eyes.

"This is very…odd." Said Phoenix, at a lose for words.

"Very," Rigel parroted, nodding. "Well, there's only one way to find out who they are…"

"Who do you think they are?" Sirius asked Remus.

"People who fell out of the sky?" said Remus, not able to figure out where the others had come from. One of the boys, the tallest with dark blue eyes, started to slowly come towards them. He had to duck out from under a tree branch before he came out into the clearing the four boys were standing in.

"Uh…hi, I'm Rigel Firebrick?" he said, wincing. "And, uh, these are my friends, um…Edward Weatherby and Phoenix Avrail?"

James blinked, before taking Rigel's hand and shook it. "I'm James Potter. And these are _my _friends; Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."

"James, I really think we should go see Dumbledore about this." Sirius said, poking his best friend in the shoulder.

"That…would be a good idea." James said. He started away, before motioning for Phoenix, Rigel, and Edward to follow. "Dumbledore's our headmaster. He'll know what to do." He said, before leading the other three boys into the castle.

"Great…well, at least we don't have to finish that God-forsaken potion." Rigel said lightheartedly, but frowned the moment Phoenix scowled at him.


End file.
